Currently “traditional” hand-held video gaming controllers can have more than a “dozen” buttons and “two” joysticks to operate all the commands needed with most video games, of which generally “ten” buttons and both “joysticks” are operated with just your thumbs, limiting a players ability to just “two” commands at the same time on these buttons and/or joysticks.
The “traditional” layout on most video gaming controllers “group” many of the buttons close to each other; which can result in pressing the wrong button, especially when under pressure. The ability to separate the functions of these “grouped” buttons could reduce pressing the wrong button by mistake.
By integrating a platform that couples different “traditional hand held gaming controller” functions to a separate apparatus, would allow a player to operate “traditional hand-held controller” commands such as examples: gas, brake, clutch while operating automobiles; rudders and flaps when operating aircraft, or even track controls on tanks and other machines, with the use of their feet, providing a more realistic experience and potentially “doubling” the number of traditionally “thumb-operated” commands that could be made at the same time, giving a player a clear advantage over their opponent.